Two Fools In A Zcaten Zoo
by Chibi Tanny
Summary: Zim & Dib are abducted by an alien species known as the Zcatens and are placed in a Zcaten Zoo!! How are our favourite characters going to get out of this one?. . . Okay, dun have a heart attack because I have just updated!! Here the second last chapter!
1. The Abduction

Disclaimer:   
  
The Slayer: Okay, Hello everyone my name is The Slayer and I'm an F F Net addict   
  
Everyone: Hi, Slayer!   
  
The Slayer: I'm also an Invader Zim addict too!!   
  
Everyone: WE LOVE INVADER ZIM!   
  
Girchic: Hello!!!   
  
The Slayer: AAAAHH!! YOU!   
  
Everyone: AAAAAhh!!! HER!   
  
  
  
  
Two Fools In A Zcaten Zoo   
  
  
  
Chapter One   
  
  
  
The Abduction   
  
  
  
It was clear, starry night and the air was crisp. The prefect setting, to end the perfect date and the perfect place for the young male lover to pop the question.   
  
"Eve, I want to ask you something," whispered the boy in his late teens.   
  
"Yes Dan?" smiled the girl, wrapping her arms around her lover's waist.   
  
Both teenagers move in closer.   
  
"Eve, will you..." the bellows of two children scampering through the park cut off Dan.   
  
"I'll GET you ZIM!!!" cried one boy, "If it's the last thing I do!"   
  
"NEVER!!!" shouted the second boy.   
  
Disturbed by the two children's bickering, the lovers moved on, giving the kids dirty looks through the darkness of the park.   
  
Neither child noticed the agitated teens and continued with their chase. The strange green child was tiering rapidly and his pursuer didn't show any signs that he was about to stop anytime soon.   
  
"I've got you now ZIM!" exclaimed the green one's chaser as he leaped towards his target and tackled him around his knees, causing him to topple over with a loud thump!   
  
"Get Off ME! Human stink beast!" sneered Zim, trying to shake off his adversary.   
  
"I will stop your rain of TERROR ZIM!" hollered Dib, wrestling his archrival down to the ground.   
  
"Ha, Dib, you'll never succeed while I'm on this planet of spinning mud!!" snorted Zim enraged.   
  
All of a sudden the wind picked up and a bizarre humming sound filled the air. The deadly dark park was lit blinding the two boys. Only when they were roughly 20 feet above the ground did Zim and Dib stop squabbling.   
  
"What on Earth?!" shouted Dib realizing that he was slowly drifting up higher and higher above the ground.   
  
Dib eyes darted back, forward scanning his surroundings as he was drawn ever closer to a craft not known to man. He finally realized he was in some sort of tracker beam and attempted to call out for HELP! But nothing came out of his terrified mouth.   
  
Out of the blue Dib found himself becoming incredibly drowsy and lethargic, slowly a warm, relaxing and fuzzy feeling that lapped over him, engulfed the boy and failing in his fight against the soothing sensation, Dib drifted off into deep slumber. Both enemies were oblivious that they weren't on Earth anymore...   
  
To Be Continued...   
  
  
The Slayer: Review time now!!!!! And you better do it too!!! Or else I can see you being abducted and be experimented on, tonight!!!


	2. Wake Up Call

Disclaimer:   
  
*We find The Slayer being annoyed by GirChic again*   
  
The Slayer: Will you stop chewing on my boots???   
  
GirChic: Okay *and starts chewing on The Slayers Dib-like trench coat*   
  
The Slayer: GIRCHIC!!! KEEP YOUR MOUTH TO YOURSELF!!!!   
  
GirChic: WHATS a mouth????   
  
The Slayer: Okay, back to the looney bin you go!!! And I don't own Invader Zim   
  
GirChic: YAY!   
  
The Slayer: No that's bad!!   
  
GirChic: Okay...YAY!   
  
The Slayer: *Rubes her aching head*   
  
  
Two Fools In A Zcaten Zoo   
  
  
Chapter Two   
  
  
  
Wake Up Call   
  
  
  
  
When Dib finally regained consciousness, the first thing to return was his hearing. He could hear a faint dripping sound, but it was intercepted by an only to recognizable voice.   
  
"Let Me Out," shouted Zim furiously, "Let Me Out Or Face The Wrath Of The Irken Army!"   
  
"I wonder what it's saying?" said a soft unfamiliar voice, "Interesting!"   
  
"Let me out female or I'll..." snapped Zim.   
  
"Very aggressive little fellow isn't he?" came yet another voice.   
  
Next came Dib's sense feeling and it didn't come to kindly either. As the warm fuzzy sensation began to wear off, Dib's body started to ache all over. He shivered from the icy metallic flooring and stirred a little. What had happened? Where was he? He couldn't remember much, only chasing the alien scum and then everything went blurry.   
  
"Oh, look our other subject is stirring!!!" came a gleeful yelp.   
  
Dib gradually opened his eyes, fearful for what he might find and as soon as he was able to focus, he immediately regretted he'd ever opened them.   
  
He sat up straight; this was defiantly not the park!   
  
"Welcome back stink beast," hissed Zim, slumping down opposite to Dib.   
  
Speech was beyond Dib at the moment. His head throbbed and as everything was spinning, Dib tried to get a grasp on what exactly happened.   
  
"Oh, look Pur the human is sitting up," came the gentle voice again, "I'm so excited, he will be so interesting to study."   
  
"Yes, that's a rare species we've got there," said a low male voice.   
  
Dib twisted around to view his captors. There stood two alien beings, outside his containment cell. They looked like a human crossed with a cat. The female had purple skin, whiskers, cat-like ears, a fluffy tail and was an inch shorter than her counterpart. The male had blue skin and he had basically the same characteristics as his comrade.   
  
"What happened?" groaned Dib finally, supporting his cranium.   
  
Zim sighed and rolled his eyes, "We have been caught by the Zcatens."   
  
"The What?"   
  
"The Zcatens," growled Zim, his left scarlet eye twitching slightly, "They are a superior race that collects different life forms through out the galaxy."   
  
"Wait a minute your saying that we have been abducted by aliens?" inquired Dib as his brain finally started to kick in.   
  
"No, we were invited to the land of sugar and spice!" barked Zim sarcastically.   
  
"Oooo, ain't they so cute?" sighed the female Zcaten known as Fur.   
  
"Hey let me out! Take me back to Earth!!" cried Dib, clambering up to his feet.   
  
"It's no use Earthenoid!" snarled Zim, "They don't understand you."   
  
Dib heaved a sigh in defeat and collapsed beside Zim. As the Earth boy did this, Zim's facial expression transformed into disgust.   
  
"What?" asked Dib innocently, noticing the Irken's expression.   
  
"Your sitting next to me, Earth monkey," scowled Zim.   
  
"So?" frowned Dib.   
  
"Just because we are unfortunately in the same temporary boat, doesn't mean I want to be near you human," Zim glared.   
  
Dib sighed he really wasn't in the mood for arguing at this present time. Besides he had more important things to worry about, like how he was going to find a way back home. If he even could...   
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
  
Well, well, well, our heroes have been caught by the Zcatens, what will happen to them??? Only the author knows!!! So keep on tuning in for the next chapter, Please Review and make this author HAPPY!!! You do want to make me happy don't you??? Cause if you don't who knows what will become of you!!!!


	3. WATER!

Disclaimer:   
  
The Slayer: This chapter 3 of two fools in a Zcaten zoo and guess what! I don't own Invader Zim.   
  
GirChic: why?   
  
The Slayer: well for one thing I'm not old enough and...   
  
GirChic: why?   
  
The Slayer: Oh no, I see where this is headed!! You better start reading the chapter this is going to be a long day...   
  
GirChic: WHY?   
  
  
Two Fools In A Zcaten Zoo   
  
  
Chapter Three   
  
WATER!   
  
  
A bright white light shone high above a furious Zim, he thrashed and kicked. He wasn't about to let those filthy sons of Zcatens implant a training device in his neck!! The Irken had been informed about this species, they had caught many other origins of aliens and who knows what had happened to them! Neither Irken nor any species for that matter of fact were strong enough to go up against the Zcaten's technology and mind powers. Zim had only heard rumours about what the Zcatens had done to their subjects and he didn't like them one bit. The rather large male Zcaten who had now strapped him on a cold metal slab, face down overthrew the tiny alien. But Zim did not give up, he struggled and insulted the two higher beings in every way he could.   
  
"Basstivishen!!" insulted Zim. (I won't translate; you don't want to know what that means)   
  
"What are we going to do with him Pur?" cried the female Zcaten Fur, over Zim's tantrum.   
  
"Put him out I guess!" shouted Pur as his companion handed what looked incredibly like a syringe to him.   
  
Zim had managed to get a glimpse of the needle, filled with a bright orange liquid and immediately jerked up and thrashed even more. 'No! No! I can't let them do this to me!! How could they do this to me, an Irken!! Must fight!!' he thought. He flinched as he felt the siring being inserted underneath his rough Irken skin. Zim immediately felt drowsy, but fought with every remaining strength unfortunately it wasn't enough and he found himself slipping away.   
  
******   
  
Dib awoke by the grumbles of his most loathed foe. He had this most horrendous stinging pain in the back of his neck, sending the horrible soreness down his spine. As his mind came back into focus, Dib's eyes shot wide open. Those alien scums had implanted something in his neck. His nightmare was getting worse by the minute; if only it were a nightmare and he could wake up from this ghastly dream. Dib heaved his limp body up, using only the strength of his upper arms, Zim looked up looking quite disappointed that he had regained consciousness once more.   
  
"What do you want?" snarled Zim.   
  
Dib glared at Zim as best as he could.   
  
"What's it to you?" retorted Dib irritated.   
  
Zim fixed a heated stare on his rival.   
  
******   
  
"Oh look they are awake again," beamed Fur, "I hope we didn't hurt them to much."   
  
"Now Fur you know your not suppose to get too attached to the animals," stated Pur sternly.   
  
"I know, but it's so hard!" Fur sighed depressed.   
  
"Well it's not to far to Zcatia now," exclaimed Pur, as he plotted out the coordinates back to Zcatia (their home planet)   
  
Fur nodded and took her gaze away from the monitor that had the pictures of Dib and Zim's movements in their containment cell. Her eyes ached and she had a faint headache coming on, Fur abruptly rosed from her desk and made her way out of the study quarters. She needed to go for a walk, maybe down to the containment bay. It was always exhilarating studying the subjects up close; she could always find something new about them that way. She strolled down long winding corridors of the Zcaten-liner (Space ship).   
  
  
******   
  
Dib sighed painfully and gazed over to Zim, 'It's all Zim's fault' he thought crossly. He slipped his hands into his trench coat pocket, when he felt something cold and hard, it was plastic. Dib grasped it by its handle and produced it from the depths of the pocket. A smug smirk crept across his pale face, aimed the object towards the back of his grumbling rival and squeezed the trigger. The horrible solo screams howling of pain filled the air, falling upon the sensitive cat-like ears of Fur, who had charged in to investigate the source of the horrendous screeching.   
  
"WHAT?! How did the human get WATER?!" Fur shrieked in horror.   
  
Pur dashed in after Fur a couple of minutes after her. His Zcart pumping wildly and gasping for air, then he caught sight of Dib and his water.   
  
"Stand back Fur, the animal has WATER," said Pur, standing in front of his comrade attempting to protect her from the insane creature.   
  
Fur rolled her eyes, why did she get stuck with a self-centred and obnoxious Zcaten male like Pur. He always had to run the show and what made him worse was the fact he always took credit for her research. He wasn't even in this job for the quest of knowledge; no he was in it for the glory.   
  
"Yay, my strapping Zcaten warrior come to save the day from the in superior humanoid," sighed Fur sarcastically, she hated being treated as if she unable to protect herself.   
  
"Dam, I'm out of water," moaned Dib disappointedly as the last of the remaining water splashed all over him.   
  
"I'll show that creature to have water on my liner!" sneered Pur, puffing out his chest proudly.   
  
"NO! no, no, Pur don't!!!" hollered Fur, forcing back her companion.   
  
"What are you doing Fur, have you gone bahoonies?" snorted Pur, "That thing has WATER! You know what happens to Zcatens or for that matter of fact any other species of life forms when they come in contacted with WATER!"   
  
"I know, but take a look at the human, he is soaking wet too. Isn't that amazing!!" Fur stated.   
  
"What the? He's not even burning up like the Irken is," Pur coughed flabbergasted.   
  
"I never seen anything like it, an actual species that is not allergic to H2O," beamed Fur as she peered closer at the human, grinning broadly at her new and exciting discovery.   
  
Dib frowned and stared back angrily at Fur, why was she looking at him so strangely?   
  
"Wait until the High Zcaten hears of this," smirked Pur, "I will certainly be honoured for my GREAT discovery!"   
  
Fur winced at this comment as rage boiled up, "YOUR discovery? What about OUR discovery?!"   
  
No one paid any attention to the howling Irken in horrific pain.   
  
To Be Continued...   
  
  
The Slayer: PLEASE REVIEW!!   
  
GirChic: Why?   
  
The Slayer: STOP SAYING WHY?   
  
GirChic: Why?   
  
The Slayer: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH   
  
GirChic: WHY?


	4. The arrival To Zcatia

Disclaimer:   
  
*We find The Slayer in court*   
  
Judge: How do you plead?   
  
The Slayer: Like This!!! *Falls down to her knees and begs* I swear I don't own Invader Zim!!!!   
  
Judge: How does the jury find the defendant??   
  
*We now see that the jury consists of all IZ characters*   
  
Zim: We find the defendant...   
  
Dib: Not Guilty   
  
The Slayer: YAY!!! *Does a Victory Dance* Thank you!!! Thank YOU!!!! Thank YOU!! I am forever at your mercy, accept on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays oh and weekends, oh and I can't forget about Fridays cause that when I'm going to inferno!! (PUBLIC PARTY!!)   
  
Dib: But...   
  
Zim: We find that the defendant in mentally insane, and therefore needs to go to the Looney BIN!   
  
The Slayer: Hey, what about all the other Fan Fiction Authors??? *Points behind her and we see thousands of millions of insane authors!!!*   
  
Zim: Yes and they will be sent to the Looney Bin too!!!   
  
Dib: Um Zim, all those Authors watch our show, if we send them to a Looney Bin then who will watch our show???   
  
Zim: Okay the jury has changed their minds! The defendant is not guilty nor is she insane!!!   
  
GirChic: YAY!!!!!   
  
The Slayer: Okay who let her out???   
  
  
  
Two Fools In A Zcaten Zoo   
  
  
Chapter Four   
  
  
The arrival To Zcatia   
  
  
"You will pay for that human," frowned Zim crossly, "Well as soon as I can figure out how."   
  
Zim flinched; he was only just recovering from his burns. Dib had caught him off guard with that water pistol.   
  
"What are you going to do?" smirked Dib, "talk me to death?"   
  
Zim glared at Dib, furious at the fact of how right he was. The two alien beings had disconnected certain components in his pod that would make him dangerous, his pod backpack now no more than a life support machine.   
  
******   
  
"Pur to Zcatia, Pur Zcatia, do you read me?" shouted Pur in a microphone.   
  
Static filled the screen in front of the young male then finally a Zcaten figure stood in view of the monitor.   
  
"Now you would have to be a book for me to read you," giggled the female, "Yes what have you to report Pur?"   
  
"My Lady!!!" Pur stood up straight.   
  
"And you were expecting E.T.?" snorted the female Zcaten irritably.   
  
"Oh no your highest lady Vur," Pur saluted stiffly, "My lady we are three hours away from returning and have we got some new species for you."   
  
"Yes, yes, well, You will be welcomed back from your mission," sighed Lady Vur, her pink skin gleaming in Zcatia's two suns, "Now I must really be going, Zcatia can't run by itself, you know."   
  
"Yes Lady Vur, over and out," relaxed Pur, now with an evil grin on his face.   
  
The monitor went blank and Pur slumped down back in the control seat.   
  
"Pur, we are approaching our solar system," Fur barked popping her head in the doorway.   
  
"Right whatever Fur, why don't you go play with your little friends while I do some important Zcaten business," leered Pur.   
  
Fur bright cheery face soon went dull and she continued on her way. She would never argue with Pur because Lady Vur (Her Superior) LOVES him so much and would take his word over hers any day. Fur snorted infuriated and entered the study quarters.   
  
******   
  
"Where are we?" gasped Dib.   
  
"The land of sugar and spice, ha," scowled Zim, "Your lack of intelligence amazes even me."   
  
Dib pressed his face up against the porthole of the Zcaten-Liner, as a purple and pink planet caught Zim's keen crimson eyes.   
  
"So this is where Zcatia is," grumbled Zim, violently shoving Dib to one side, "If only I knew where here is."   
  
******   
  
"Incoming Liner 777 docking sequence established," came a computerized voice in the docking port of Zcatia's main capital.   
  
Today the docking port seemed especially crowded, most of Zcatia's media and fans had turned up to greet the two famous Zcatens that had discovered two new species of aliens and Lady Vur the ruler of Zcatia was waiting very seriously as she tried to ignore the tussling mob's noise pollution.   
  
Slowly the liner docked and the access door unbolted and as the smoke died down Pur and Fur stood side by side, while the crowd embraced them in a loud roar of cheers.   
  
"Thank you, Thank you, you are all too kind," beamed Pur, "Please continue!"   
  
The mass of fans swamped the two associates, questions were thrown from every direction and if their questions were water the two would have drowned in less than 2 minutes.   
  
"Please, please, your questions will be answered in time and if you wish to view the two latest exhibits then turn up to the Zcaten galactic Zoo tomorrow at fifteen hundred hours and 8 micro seconds. When the animals will be displayed for the first time," announced Fur thrusting back the mob and some how managing to push her golden, brown hair from her face.   
  
To Be Continued...   
  
  
The Slayer: Well GirChic, where do you want to go for a celebration for my court trial?   
  
GirChic: What? Oh, sorry Slayer, I've got a date. *Waves to Gir over the other side of the park*   
  
The Slayer: WHAT?! Your throwing me over for Gir?!   
  
GirChic: Sorry Slayer, maybe next time.   
  
*As GirChic heads towards Gir, The Slayer produces a mobile phone from her pocket*   
  
The Slayer: Yes hello, is this the funny farm? Yes? Well I found the missing freak...   
  
  
A/N: Does anyone read these disclaimers anyway? And does anyone ever review my stories anymore? Please to everyone who reads this story... REVIEW IT FOR IRK SAKES! If you don't then GirChic suffers!!!!! 


	5. New Information

Disclaimer:   
  
The Slayer: This is The Slayer, broadcasting live from the Fan Fiction website. I have here with me a special guest.   
  
Harry Potter: What am I doing here???   
  
The Slayer: I don't own Invader Zim.   
  
Harry Potter: Who's Invader Zim and who are you??? And Where am I?   
  
The Slayer: What?! have not heard of the DOOM of Invader Zim??? This is an Outrage!!!   
  
Harry Potter: Er...Should I?   
  
The Slayer: Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to educate this famous wizard!! So why don't you guys read the new chapter!! K?   
  
Harry Potter: You still haven't told me, who you are or what I'm doing here!!   
  
The Slayer: There is no need for that! Just be quiet and let your mind be taken over by INVADER ZIM!!! HHA ha ha ha haaaa!!!   
  
Harry Potter: You're insane aren't you???   
  
  
  
Two Fools In A Zcaten Zoo   
  
  
Chapter Five   
  
  
New Information   
  
  
  
"Ladies and Gentle Zcatens alike and especially to our mighty Zcaten leader Lady Vur," Pur stood on a platform like thing, in front of millions upon million of Zcaten citizen. It was like a sea of them and they had all turned up to witness the unavailing of the new animals.   
  
Fur continued, "We are pleased to share our findings with the whole Zcaten race!"   
  
A roar of cheers filled the whole Zcaten Zoo. The other aliens encaged in the enclosures gazed over to one another as their faces already filled with despair transformed into despair and pity mixed together. Pur wrenched the sheeting revealing Dib and Zim, just about at each others throats.   
  
"This is all your fault human!" scowled Zim.   
  
"Mine?" coughed Dib, "Why is it mine?"   
  
"Because if you hadn't chased me, then we would have never been abducted by these blood thirsty race," sneered Zim livid.   
  
"Well, if you weren't invading Earth then I wouldn't have to chase you!" retorted Dib outraged.   
  
"Um, then green one is an Irken and....um....er....Fur why don't you take over from here," stumbled Pur nervously, he hadn't research anything on the monsters and he had no idea what to say.   
  
Fur frowned and took Pur's place at the podium, "Well green one is an Irken, they are very aggressive and are found on many different planets. They are found on many planets because their species seem to conquer many different planets in order to serve, their species ranking are determined by height."   
  
The multitude of Zcatens listened intently and studied the Irken closely.   
  
"AAAGGGRRR, what are you looking at, you repulsive creatures!!" bellowed Zim infuriated.   
  
"The pale and colourless one is a very rare species indeed, he is a human. His species are less aggressive race. Though most of this human's species seem not to bright, there are exceptions in Spike's case in fact. Spike is the name I have given him, because of the beautiful black spike of hair on the top of his head. But what is amazing about his creature is that he has grown up on a planet of which is covered in 90% of WATER!!!" continued Fur.   
  
"WHAT?! That's impossible water is dangerous!!!" exclaim a Zcaten.   
  
"Yes I know it sounds impossible for any species of aliens to actually survive on such a planet, but it's true. The humans have adapted to the planet and are immune to WATER! Because of a special gene that I discovered in their skin," Fur clarified.   
  
There was a loud rush of whispers that flooded the Zoo and the Zcaten onlookers all directed their visions to Dib.   
  
"What?!" snorted Dib confused.   
  
Lady Vur had been slumped in her throne for the past 90164 microseconds, but now stood up stiffly as a most evil smirk spread across her face. This new found information could be useful to her in many different ways. Vur had to get her hands on the gene, this new information brought possibilities...   
  
To Be Continued...   
  
The Slayer: Now Harry, what is the greatest show in the inter galaxy??   
  
Harry Potter: *In a hypnotic trance, after watching the rise of the zit boy episode* INAVDER ZIM!!!   
  
The Slayer: Yes, mah ha aha haa haaa!!! And who are you taking to the Yule Ball with you tonight???   
  
Harry Potter: You, Slayer!! *Saying this still under the hypnotic spell*   
  
The Slayer: Yes, good Harry!! Well I've got to go now, because I've got a date and a Yule Ball to attend!! My life is so busy... I've got to go Yule Balls then there's homework and don't forget about those Vampires!! And above all my public!! My stories!! Well until next time tune in and have a very ZIMMY DAY!!! 


	6. Dangerous Deals

Disclaimer:   
  
The Slayer: Hello and welcome again to 'Two Fools In A Zcaten Zoo'   
  
The Fans: YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!   
  
The Slayer: Thank you, Thank you!!! Please R&R and make my dreams come true!!!   
  
GirChic: I will!!!   
  
The Slayer: GirChic?! What are you doing here??? You didn't even write this story!   
  
GirChic: I know but I love this story and I even LOVE annoying you more!!!   
  
The Slayer: Harry!!! Get rid of this irritating little stink beast!!!!   
  
Harry: Yes my master!!!   
  
GirChic: WHAT?! No I have been replaced?! NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!   
  
The Slayer: Well I don't own Invader Zim, if you didn't already know.   
  
GirChic: I have been REPLACED!! WWWWWAAAAAAHHHHH!!! I want my master back!!! YOU WILL PAY!! Harry Potter thingy!!!!   
  
  
Two Fools In A Zcaten Zoo   
  
  
Chapter Six   
  
  
Dangerous Deals   
  
  
"Ah Pur, I'm glad you came," smirked Lady Vur.   
  
"Yes my Lady, what is it you wanted to see me about?" Pur descend to his knees so not to insult his queen.   
  
"I want that human," snorted Vur.   
  
"My most trusted Vur, what ever for?" questioned Pur, timidly.   
  
"Because of his immune water gene, if I had... I mean we had that gene then we would be unstoppable!!! Mah ha ha haaa!" cackled Vur evilly as she stood up from her throne.   
  
"But my Lady Vur that would mean experimenting on the creature and extracting the gene would mean almost certain death of the beast," protested Pur uneasily.   
  
"Now Pur, you didn't think helping me didn't have it's rewards did you?" Vur grinned wickedly, "What if I was to offer you a promotion and a pay rise and promised you fame and fortune for the rest of your nine lives!!"   
  
Pur's face suddenly perked up and transformed into a hideous evil grin that resembled his queen's expression.   
  
"Well, that changes everything!!!" smirked Pur.   
  
  
******   
  
"Er Yuck! What is this stuff," Dib asked trying to ignore the incredible urge to vomit.   
  
"It's Zcaten animal food," snorted Zim from the other side of the containment enclosure as he gave his best death glares to Zcaten onlookers.   
  
Dib took a deep breath and forced himself to gaze at the so called food. It was green and brown and there was allsorts of body parts of creatures Dib had never seen and it seemed that some of the creatures weren't even dead yet. And the smell was so bad that it was indescribable.   
  
"Gross! I think that one is still alive!" gulped Dib, holding back the vomit.   
  
A small Zcaten child had forced it's self to the front of the mob. He clutched at a paper bag jam-packed with alien nuts. The boy seized a hand full of the delicious and healthy nuts and tossed them at Zim. The Irken expression was a little less than happy, actually it twisted into one of a mad dog's as he was pelted by a shower of the nuts.   
  
"THAT'S IT!!!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER!!!" Zim cracked it!   
  
The little captive alien vaulted from his sitting position and angrily stomped towards his enemy. Zim violently clasped the front of Dib's shirt and lifted the human to his feet and viciously forced Dib to the hard wall. The little alien was surprisedly strong and had caught Dib off guard by his sudden outburst.   
  
"Okay, human filth, listen up and listen GOOD!! Got it?" snarled Zim infuriated.   
  
Dib opened his mouth but again nothing came out, he was overreacting even for Zim.   
  
It didn't matter that Dib couldn't find words at the present time because Zim was not in the mood to listen.   
  
"I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO STAND YOU, BUT I CAN'T STAND THESE ZCATENS MORE AND I CAN'T STAND BEING CAGED UP LIKE THIS!!!" Zim sneered, releasing Dib from his death grip and violently thrusting him to the ground.   
  
Zim instantly started to pace back and forth like a tiger, still with that dangerous glint in his crimson eyes, Zim twisted towards the dumbfounded boy.   
  
"It looks like we aren't going to get out of here unless we work together, so if we like it or not we have to work together," Zim heaving a sigh now calming down a fraction.   
  
"Well...er...um," Dib stumbled over his words as he took in what Zim had said.   
  
"Then it's settled! We work together until we are safely back on Earth," announced Zim, not giving Dib a chance to answer.   
  
"Okay...then," Dib finally groaned as picked himself up from the ground. What did it matter anymore if he worked with the alien, by all rights he was an alien on this planet. Dib shuttered at the thought of that.   
  
Dib held out his pale hand in a gesture to seal the deal, though Zim didn't know too much about human culture he seemed to understand the gesture. He reluctantly enclosed his grasp around Dib's hand sealing the deal.   
  
Both boys were startled when the back entrance door flung open and Pur and Fur marched in, they both seemed to arguing about something very important.   
  
"But Pur, that's wrong and you know it," protested Fur angrily.   
  
"Fur you should take a step back and take a look at the big picture," Pur said sternly and solemnly.   
  
  
"I have and all I can see is you getting promoted, getting a big fat pay rise and having fame and fortune for the rest of your nine lives," Fur hit the subject directly on the head.   
  
Pur was brought to a halt, he turned to face Fur and as their eyes connected in a paralysing stare Pur spoke in a deep and cold voice, "Fur if I were you, I would leave now."   
  
"So I'm right! I'm ashamed of you Pur; you're going to kill an innocent creature just for fame and money? I thought even you had more decency than that, I guess I was incorrect," grunted Fur and with an icy feeling between the two Zcatens she left.   
  
  
Pur frowned as a little tiny voice kept on nagging at him and tearing him up inside, but he shook off the sensation and spun around to face the beings. Pur grinned and produced a remote like thing from his uniform and aimed it at Dib, then with a great ease and no hesitation he forced the bright red button down in it's socket.   
  
Abruptly a horrific pain erupted from the back of Dib's neck and his whole body was engulfed in a wave of electricity. He fell lifelessly to the ground and he felt himself slip away into the clutches of darkness.   
  
To Be Continued...   
  
  
GirChic: My business is DONE!!!   
  
The Slayer: GIRCHIC!! Your still here?! Where's Harry??   
  
GirChic: I disposed of him master.   
  
The Slayer: YOU KILLED HIM?!   
  
GirChic: No, whatever made you think that? All I did was chuck him in the garbage.   
  
The Slayer: Oh okay... hang on a minute! Why did you chuck him in the garbage?   
  
GirChic: Um...I don't remember.   
  
The Slayer: Oh well, it looks like I'm back to having just one REALLY annoying slave again. Well C'ya and don't forget to R&R, thanks and caio! 


	7. Dare I Question My Sanity?

Disclaimer:  
  
The Slayer: Guess what!! I got me self a new slave!!  
  
GirChic: WHAT?!   
  
The Slayer: Meet Bayleef14!!  
  
Bayleef14: What!! I'm not your slave!!!  
  
The Slayer: Do you want Harry to live??  
  
Bayleef14: Well yeah because he is in my story, but what's that got to do with me being your slave?  
  
The Slayer: Well if you don't be my slave then HARRY SUFFERS!! Mah hah hah ahahaaa!!!  
  
Bayleef14: NO, I'm not your slave!!!  
  
The Slayer: Well, if you write then next chapter of 'WHY MUST THIS BE?!' I'll give you a Christmas break.  
  
Bayleef14: NO!!  
  
The Slayer: Did I mention there's money in it for you?  
  
Bayleef14: Well why didn't you say so? How much?  
  
The Slayer: well since GirChic doesn't have a clue what money is, the grand total is: $7893737.00 !!!  
  
Bayleef14: I'm in!! When do I start?  
  
The Slayer: How about right now!!  
  
Bayleef14: Okay, what do you want from me first master?  
  
The Slayer: Well you can start by announcing that I don't own Invader Zim.  
  
Bayleef14: Okay, The Slayer doesn't own Invader Zim!!  
  
GirChic: I must have revenge on BAYLEEF14!!!!  
  
  
Two Fools In A Zcaten Zoo  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
Dare I Question My Sanity?  
  
  
Fur sighed as she seized the cleaning equipment and frowned at the mass of food scrapes that had been left behind by the Zoo's visitors. It wasn't really just her job to keep this section of the Zoo spic and span, it was just Pur was too, but he was too lazy and she would get the blame anyway, Lady Vur did NOT tolerate untidiness.  
It was past closing time and it was getting incredibly dark and cold, it looked like she wasn't going to get off work any time soon. Fur was depressed, what Lady Vur and Pur were doing wasn't right. If she had of known this was going to happen, then she would of never talked Pur into checking out the blue and green planet. The human didn't deserve this and she couldn't help but blame herself. Fur heaved another sad sigh and continued on with her duties.  
  
******  
  
Zim snorted, he needed the earthenoid in his plan. He would have to sit and wait it out; maybe he could find a means of escape while he waited for his foe.  
  
Out of the creepy silence, Zim's pod beeped but before Zim had a chance to check out the metallic pack, the Irken was startled as Fur strolled past.  
  
"Zcaten scum," mumbled Zim, glaring coldly at Fur.  
  
Fur stopped dead in her tracks as if she had walked into a brick wall, she spun around to study the alien.  
  
Zim scowled infuriated, "What are you looking at?"  
  
Fur's vibrant purple face was drained of all colour and she staggered back, her cat eyes widened almost popping out of her head.  
  
"Oh my Zcatia!" coughed Fur, "Did I just hear him talk?"  
  
"AH, I can understand you!" Zim cried.  
  
"Okay, I'm hearing the creatures talk, dare I question my sanity?" Fur held her head; she could feel a faint monstrous headache coming on.  
  
"On, wait a minute, my pod must have de-coded your language," breathed Zim.  
  
"Can...you...understand...me?" inquired Fur, drawing out the words as if she was speaking to a child.  
  
Zim snarled, insulted by how he was treated, "Yes!"  
  
"Oh Zcatia's gods, I don't believe it!!" cooed Fur excitedly, "B, b, b, but how?"  
  
"My pod has finished de-coding your pitiful language," Zim answered bluntly.  
  
"Oh really, I must have a closer look at that thing," said Fur thoughtfully.  
  
"Listen when is the human due back?" demanded Zim, "Not that I care, mind you."  
  
Fur's bright eyes dulled to a greyish colour as this topic was mentioned. Fur looked away painfully, as they approached the subject. The guilt was great and she was being torn up inside.  
  
"When?" demanded Zim impatiently.  
  
"Well, you see, he is not coming back," frowned Fur.  
  
"What?! WHY?!"  
  
"Well Lady Vur is going to extract the immune water gene, which would probably mean death," answered Fur in a trembling voice.  
  
"You have to let me out! You have to let me escape!" ordered Zim anxiously.  
  
"I can't do that, I would be banished for the rest of my nine lives."  
  
"FUR! What are you doing? Are you talking to the animal, aren't you?" it was Pur!  
  
Fur jerked her cranium upwardly in Pur's direction; he was wearing a white lab like coat and was on his way to meet Lady Vur to start the extraction of the human's gene.  
  
"What?...er...NO!" stammered Fur.  
  
"Don't try any hide it from me Fur, I heard you talking to that beast," an evil smirk crept across his blue skinned face, growing like a weed, "Dare I question your sanity!"  
  
Fur searched for an explanation, but she was interrupted.  
  
"And you haven't even fed the thing, geez Fur your slack!" leered Pur as he snatched up the sludge and entered the enclosure.  
  
This was Zim's chance and he didn't waste one moment of it either, he leapt to his feet and sped towards Pur and then just at the very last minute he took a dive to the floor and skidded underneath Pur and out the of the containment imprisonment.  
  
"Ha, stupid filthy Zcaten!" cackled Zim, satisfied with himself.  
  
"FUR!! FUR!! STOP THAT TALKING IRKEN!!" shouted Pur enraged.  
  
"What talking Irken?" Fur smarted and stood her ground in defiance.  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
The Slayer: Oh Bayleef14?  
  
GirChic: Hello  
  
The Slayer: GirChic, where's Bayleef14?  
  
GirChic: I disposed of her!!  
  
The Slayer: YOU KILLED HER?!  
  
GirChic: No, what made you think that? I just flushed her down the toilet!  
  
The Slayer: Oh, okay. *Chucks the money down the toilet too* ........Hey wait a minute!! Why down the toilet? 0.o  
  
GirChic: I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time!  
  
The Slayer: GIRCHIC! She was my slave!! Now I'm gonna have to announce that I don't own Invader Zim all by myself.  
  
GirChic: What about all those BIG scary monsters down in the sewers?!  
  
*We hear the screams of Bayleef14 from far down in the sewer and the roars of the a creature seen before*  
  
The Slayer: Oh yeah and that too. Review Please!! 


	8. Zim's Escape Or Not?

Disclaimer:  
  
The Slayer: Well, I don't own Invader Zim  
  
GirChic: Oh no, Master is sick!!!!  
  
The Slayer: What I'm not sick, *Gets a painful check up from GirChic*  
  
GirChic: No temperature, no broken bones........  
  
The Slayer: GirChic look I'm not sick!!!  
  
GirChic: But you said the disclaimer normally and you haven't updated for ages!!!  
  
The Slayer: Look, I'm not sick, I've just been having a break from the pressures of being a author, k?  
  
GirChic: What pressures?  
  
The Slayer: Would you shut up? So the reader can get on to the story.   
  
  
Two Fools In A Zcaten Zoo  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
Zim's Escape Or Not?  
  
  
Zim's legs ached, but at least he could see the exit up ahead, salvation was ever so close and the sooner he got there the better. He smirked as he listened to the echoes of Pur's orders and shouts a good few feet behind him.   
  
The Irken was almost to safety, but Pur couldn't let the alien escape to freedom. Pur leaped towards the green beast, but found himself sprawled across the gravel. The green one had made a sharp turn at the last minute and ran out of sight into the darkness of the Zoo. Pur picked himself up and scratched his head confused, why hadn't the creature made his escape when he had the chance?  
  
Zim couldn't believe it, as he slowed down and took cover behind some near by scrubs. He didn't know why or how come he didn't escape when he had the chance, but all he knew was he was drawn to this dark and isolated building that stood over the tiny Irken casting a chilling shadow across the landscape. A weak and dull light shone from on of the daunting building's window and Zim being as curious as he was, crept up and peered inside.  
  
******  
  
Dib struggled and squirmed using all his energy to try and break free from his bonds that secured him flat to the icy metallic bench. But his efforts were wasted and he went limp again exhausted from his failed attempts of breaking free.   
  
"Okay, we can't wait for Pur any longer. We shall start with out him," Lady Vur ordered, turning to her associates.  
  
Dib's soft chest-nut eyes widened at the sight of the huge syringe, the boy found another huge burst of energy, mostly conjured up from fear, he thrash about violently. Dib would have screamed, but he was unable to find his voice. Suddenly Dib could no longer feel his arms nor his legs, in fact he couldn't feel anything from his neck down and that's when it struck him as if someone had opened a door in his mind, from his past. THEM!...they were the same race that had abducted him when he was all to young to really remember.  
  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!" Dib's voice had returned and he let out one huge wail...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
The Slayer: Well, what do you think?  
  
GirChic: I think if you get any more slaves them I'm gonna send them to the moon.  
  
Ztarlight: HI!!  
  
The Slayer & GirChic: Who R U?  
  
Ztarlight: Oh Slayer, don't you recognize me? It's me Ztarlight!! And I've come about the opening for the new slave job!!  
  
GirChic: Oh, come on!!! Isn't this getting old?  
  
The Slayer: Well, I don't know...  
  
Ztarlight: Please, I beg you!!! And if you decide not to take my offer then you shall PAY!!  
  
GirChic: With what?  
  
The Slayer: How?  
  
Ztarlight: *coughs* Okay, it's called I'm a slave for you!!! *Produces a CD player and starts to play, 'I'm a slave for you' by BRITNEY SPEARS!!*  
  
GirChic & The Slayer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
The Slayer: Hey I thought we DOOMED her? ::Refer to 'Zim meets Britney Spears' wrote by Ztarlight herself!!!::  
  
A Mysterious Voice: Will Ztarlight get the job? Will GirChic grow a brain? What about The Slayer, will she survive the horror that is Britney Spears? And will 'YOU' ever review this chapter? All these questions are answered and more in the next exciting episode of The Slayer's disclaimers!!!  
  
BayLeef14: *Still down in the sewer* CCCCCCUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE YYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU GIRCHIC!!!!! *We hear a roar of the sewer monster* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! 


	9. Zim To The Rescue

Disclaimer:  
  
Mysterious Voice: Last time on The Slayer's disclaimers, Ztarlight came to see about the opening job for a new slave for The Slayer, and then Ztarlight started to play the horrible Britney Spears song, what will happen? Tune in now to find out...  
  
The Slayer & CirChic: AAAAAAHhhhhHHHHH!!! *Gasp of air* AAAAAAHHhhhhhhHHHHH!!!  
  
The Slayer: Okay that's enough of that  
  
Ztarlight: So do I get the job?  
  
The Slayer: um..........  
  
*The ground begins to shake*  
  
GirChic: Look just because you don't own Invader Zim, Slayer, doesn't mean you have to be grumpy about it!!!  
  
The Slayer: That's not me!!!  
  
GirChic: Then who is it then?  
  
*The whole town blows up, expect for where The Slayer, GirChic and Ztarlight are*  
  
Ztarlight: I think that was because of that Britney Spears song I played, good thing I didn't play it for too long because it may have blown up the world!!!  
  
The Slayer: So who's gonna clean up this mess?  
  
*GirChic & Ztarlight sneak off*  
  
The Slayer: Hey! You guys? Where did ya go? Oh man......They ditched me!! They will PAY!!!! Well as soon as I can figure out how  
  
*Starts the 'BIG' task of cleaning up the town*  
  
The Slayer: Just wait until I find those two!!! I'll do something so horrible, that I don't even know what it is yet  
  
  
  
Two Fools In A Zcaten Zoo  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
Zim To The Rescue   
  
  
Zim gasped, but not for what he saw, no he gasped because he had come back for Dib! There was the human boy, strapped to a cold flat table with a face full of fear, sadness and pain. Why did he come back for his rival? Why didn't he just escape from the Zoo, when he had the chance? Questions flooded the Irken's mind that even he couldn't answer himself, but Zim was awoken from his thoughts by Dib's long mournful wail and the puffs and pants of Pur as he made his way towards the dark building. Zim ducked down behind some bushes/plant life, and listen intently to the conversation that was in process inside.  
  
"My Lady Vur!" Pur busted in through the door, gasping for air, "There's something you should know."  
  
"PUR! You're late!! What is the meaning of this?" snapped the high leader of Zcatia.  
  
"It's the other beast," grunted Pur sheepishly, "He has escaped!"  
  
"WHAT!" Vur's baby pink skin, flushed into a dangerous blood red colour, "Come on, we must find that creature before it breaks free!"  
  
Zim crouched low to the ground and silently watched Lady Vur, Pur and the rest of their comrades' dash into the darkness. Everything fell silent and Zim now sensed he was alone, he casually emerged from his shadowy hiding place.  
  
"I just know I'm gonna regret this," Zim breathed and slipped into the building.  
  
******  
  
Dib did his best to push those horrible memories from his mind, what was going to happen to him? Maybe he should just give up; no one was going to save him. The room was empty Dib could sense it; he was alone and was going to die. He flinched a little as he heard the door swing open, they had come back to finish his doomed fate. He closed his eyes tightly preparing himself for hopefully a quick death, but this was strange there was only one other life form present in the room and it was no Zcaten.  
  
"HhHhMmMm," that voice! Dib recognized it straight away, but it couldn't be, not Zim, they hated each other, why would he be saving him?  
  
"Z, Z, Z, Zim?" Dib stuttered.  
  
"Not now human," Zim snorted, "I have to break these bonds of yours."  
  
There was cracking of metal and the bonds were broken, Dib unfastened his tensed shut eyes and peered up into two red crimson eyes, confused Dib attempted to speak.  
  
"Zim, why are you doing..." Dib started, but was soon cut off.  
  
"Shut up worm baby, I'm only doing this because I HATE those Zcatens more than I HATE you," snapped Zim in his Zimmy style, "Now get up and lets get out of here."  
  
Dib frowned and looked up at Zim exhaustedly, "I can't move."  
  
"What do you mean you can't move filth monkey?" Zim glared impatiently.  
  
"I can't feel anything from my neck down."  
  
"Oh, that must be the antiseptic, hold on I'll fix that," Zim's scowl transformed into a smug grin as he produced a weird looking object from his pod, that he had finally manage to reconnect most of the components in it, "now this won't hurt...much."  
  
With that Zim placed the silver orbish object upon Dib's chest and with a evil glint in his eyes, he forced the button down in the controllers socket. Dib body was suddenly jolting violently as a milled electric shock ran through his limp body, the alien released the pressure on the button and Dib came to rest again with all his feeling returning.  
  
"Er, thanks ZI..." Dib was cut short again as a second short electric shock ran through is aching body once again, "AAAAAaaaaaaaHHHHHHhhhhhh!!"  
  
Zim snickered smugly.  
  
"What did you do that for?" snorted Dib climbing down off the table.  
  
"I just enjoyed seeing you in pain," smirked Zim.  
  
Dib frowned as he tamed his now wild and shocked jet-black hair.  
  
"Anyway, we must leave now, unless you want to stay here and suffer your doomed fate," Zim announced and with that he grasped Dib around his wrist, squeezing so that Dib found it incredibly painful, then he led the human violently to the buildings exit...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
The Slayer: Hello GirChic  
  
GirChic: Hello master, what a nice job you have done with the town! It doesn't even look like it was blown up  
  
The Slayer: So where's Ztarlight?  
  
GirChic: She said, she would meet us in the disclaimer of 'LIFE' you know your other story  
  
The Slayer: Yes I know, well I guess I can forgive you this time  
  
GirChic: You will, oh thank you!!!  
  
The Slayer: Only because you have a visitor...  
  
GirChic: Oh who?  
The Slayer: *grins devilishly* She is waiting in the bathroom  
  
GirChic: Okay *Skips into the bathroom and the door locks itself behind her* BAYLEEF14!!! What are YOU doing here?  
  
Bayleef14: I've got a friend I would like you to meet...  
  
*We can hear GirChic scream and the roar of the sewer monster*  
  
The Slayer: Yeah, I know I've gotta go save her sometime, but I'm thinking maybe next Easter sometime... 


	10. Caught

Disclaimer:  
  
The Slayer: How I hate disclaimers, I hate them so...  
  
GirChic: But you gotta disclaim Invader Zim, You don't own him or any other characters for that matter of fact...  
  
The Slayer: I know  
  
GirChic: Do you know what I think...  
  
The Slayer: No, what?  
  
GirChic: I think you should make a SI fic, just take a look at your disclaimers  
  
The Slayer: What about them?  
  
GirChic: Everyone likes them!!  
  
The Slayer: So...  
  
GirChic: So if readers like the disclaimers so much, then why don't use your talent and make a SI fic, it would be a hit!!!  
  
The Slayer: You know what GirChic?  
  
GirChic: What?   
  
The Slayer: For once in your small robotic life span, you're RIGHT!!! My next BIG project after I have finished this story, will be to write a SI fic!!! Now the only problem is, what will happen in the story? If you readers have any good ideas for my next 'BIG' fic, give in your suggestions here!!  
  
GirChic: While The Slayer, tries to think of what will happen in the SI fic, why don't you peoples, aliens and robots (or anything else I have forgot to mention) go ahead and read this chapter...   
  
  
  
  
Two Fools In A Zcaten Zoo  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
Caught  
  
  
  
"Come on Human filth, keep up!!!" Zim ordered angrily and he glanced over his shoulder to see Dib lagging behind.  
  
They had been running blindly for twenty minutes, searching for the exit.  
  
"Couldn't we...stop...and have a...rest...for a moment?" puffed Dib, clutching his side, he was now gaining a stitch from all this running.  
  
"...no!" Zim said bluntly and continued forwards.  
  
Dib opened his mouth to say something else but before he could manage to continue Zim gripped his forearm with an alarming strength, cutting the humans circulation off to his hands and dragged Dib into some near-by bushes.  
  
"Zi..."   
  
But as soon as Dib tried to speak Zim's hushed and irritated "SSSSSShhhhhh" cut him off.  
  
"Lady Vur! Lady Vur!" a voice echoed through the eerie silence of the Zoo as the two rivals watch intently from their hiding place.  
  
"What is it Mur?" a figure stepped out from the shadows, which by Zim and Dib's guess was the high leader of the planet; she had ordered everyone on duty to spread out and look for the escaped animal.  
  
"We have been unable to locate the beast and now I have received word that the human has escaped too, orders?" inquired the young male.  
  
"ARG, we can't let that human escape!!! I want everyone to double check all means of escape have been sealed off and then we will do a full scale search of the whole Zoo," Vur's yellow cat eyes twitched cantankerously.  
  
Lady Vur then snorted and stormed away her boots clicking as each step connected with the pavement.  
  
And with a swish of the male's tail he sprinted off in the opposite direction and again the two were alone once more, well so they thought...  
  
"Ah Ha!"   
  
Zim spun around to find the Zcaten female Fur standing over him and Dib with an unreadable expression; she stood in a dramatic pose with her bizarre claws positioned upon her hips and with her head held high.  
  
"I found you," she whispered as a grin spread across her purplish face, her whiskers twitching slightly.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
The Slayer: Oh no, what are Zim and Dib going to do?  
  
Zim: ARG! This fic is stupid!!! I would never do anything of the sort to help the Dib human...  
  
The Slayer: And how would you know that?  
  
Zim: Because sad little earth monkey, I' am ZIM and I know all!!!   
  
GirChic: Um, excuse me, Zim but I would suggest to get out of here while you still can...  
  
Zim: And why is that, weird robotic thing that almost looks like my S.I.R Gir...  
  
GirChic: The Slayer is a 'DIB' fan that's why...  
  
Zim: You mean, she likes the 'DIB' human better than I?  
  
GirChic: ah huh..  
  
The Slayer: Oh ZZZIIMM, I've got an idea... *evil devilish grin spreads across her face*  
  
Zim: Now you have mentioned it GirChic, The Slayer does remind me of my foe a lot... 


	11. Fur, Friend or Foe?

Disclaimer:  
  
The Slayer: *yawns* "I have been awaked from my internal slumber and I have updated!!!"  
  
GirChic: "Well, I'm still sleepy, I think a couple more years should do for me!"  
  
The Slayer: "Yes, well, dun hurt me! I'm sorry I haven't updated. I have started year 10 and I have a year 11 subject to do too, so I have been swamped with homework!  
  
GirChic: "Yeah, yeah, sure, sure, just remember to tape me that show we dun own Slayer, what is it called again?.....Oh yes Invader Zim!  
  
The Slayer: "Okay now just read it and tell me what ya think!   
  
Angry Reader One: So ya decided to come back! Well ya took ya time!  
  
Angry Reader Two: Lets teach her a lesson not to take so long to update!!  
  
All Angry Readers: *chase The Slayer down the street*  
  
The Slayer: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
  
  
  
Two Fools In A Zcaten Zoo  
  
  
Chapter eleven  
  
  
Fur, Friend Or Foe?  
  
  
"Now we must hurry!!" Fur's face became somewhat warm and she beamed down at Zim and Dib.  
  
The Human and the Irken exchanged glances of confusion.  
  
"Come On," Fur turned and motioned them to follow her, "I know where there are some transporters that will be enable you to escape from here, but we must not waste any time!"  
  
"And what makes you think that we are going to trust you?" snorted Zim.  
  
Dib seemed to be getting more and more confused by the minute, he had no idea what Fur or Zim was saying. He just stood there while Fur and Zim were what seemed to be meowing and hissing towards one another.  
  
"Well, fine take us to the transporters then," Zim finally gave into the warm and beaming face of Fur as she turned headed in a north-westerly direction of the Zoo.  
  
Zim then turned to a very confused Dib and snarled at him, "Come on, the female Zcaten has agreed to help us."  
  
And with out another word Zim raced off in the direction of which Fur had took.   
  
Dib blinked sceptically and pursued the two aliens.  
  
*********  
  
As the night pressed on, three strange dark figures could just be made out scaling, a large cargo bay area of the Zoo.  
  
"Now you must be absolutely quiet," Fur whispered in a hushed tone as she lead the two adversaries through a secret entry into the enormous castle.  
  
The three found themselves standing at the end of a long white passageway, decorated with all sorts of alien artefacts.  
  
Fur took the lead and the children followed her with the up most caution. Dib couldn't help but gawk at all the strange yet, human like objects that littered the corridor.  
  
There was royal red rug that lined the white tiled floor and huge paints of what seemed to be famous Zcatens in different poses which hung neatly in the walls of the hall, if this was a cargo bay then he would like to see the houses the aliens lived in.   
  
They passed ajar door and Dib noticed a piece of equipment that looked strangely like a transporter, Dib tapped Zim on the shoulder, but was met with angry glare.  
  
"Zim," Dib said ignoring the Irken's stare, "I think we just passed the Transporters."  
  
"Don't be foolish human, you couldn't even identify a flubber worm is you saw one," Zim snickered.  
  
"There no such thing Zim," Dib said annoyed  
  
"On your planet maybe!"  
  
Fur suddenly stopped at the entrance of two large metallic doors.  
  
"Go through there, quickly I think I can hear some cat coming now!" Fur urged the two.  
  
Both Zim and Dib were both eager to get away from this horrible planet. (And if Zim wanted to get away then it was 'BAD')  
  
As the doors retracted and revealed...  
  
'NOTHING?'  
  
"What is this female, some kind of a joke?" Zim snarled.  
  
Dib felt a sharp jab in neck and everything started to go blurry, he looked up and saw Fur grinning evilly, also the obvious Queen/Leader of the Zcatens, cackling to herself and congratulating Fur on a job well done.   
  
"Well, lets get this human cut open and take a look at how we shall extract that gene out," was the last thing Dib heard as her passed out...   
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
The Slayer: *yawns* "well, this is the second last chapter so, prepare yourself for the ending!"  
  
GirChic: *snores*  
  
The Slayer: "Well she seems so excited!"  
  
GirChic: *still snores*  
  
The Slayer: "Please review! I know I have been a bad girl not updating, but I'm sorry, REALLY I'AM!" 


End file.
